


Рождение Бога

by qazanostra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: "Это же, в конце концов, Рождество — рождение Бога, не так ли?" — спросил Тони риторически





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boże narodzenie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679170) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). 



Тони сбежал из собственной Башни, чтобы соблюсти тайный ежегодный обычай перед рождественским завтраком. Он оставил обнажённого Локи спящим и настолько пресыщенным, что был уверен — тот не проснётся до полудня. А даже если и проснётся, ему запрещено покидать пределы Башни Старка. Согласовали это с Одином после того, как Тор однажды напился и, узнав о грядущих праздниках, начал плакаться о том, что это же дни семейного всепрощения.

Серьёзно, невозможно смотреть на пьяного рыдающего Тора. Даже сердце Тони дрогнуло, и он одолжил Тору огромный дуговой реактор, чтобы тот мог позвонить домой и пожаловаться папе. Впрочем, Один не казался особо тронутым. 

(Тони не сильно этому удивился. Один наверняка видел Тора маленьким, когда тот — белокурый и голубоглазый — летал, держа в руках молот. Тони был уверен — родись тот на Земле, наверняка стал бы плотником.)

Но звонок сработал. Локи заблокировали магию и нацепили на лодыжку следящий браслет, который Тони сам разработал (новый элемент оказался инопланетяно-бого-магие-упорным), а Наташа протестировала (если серьёзно, то только её яйца оказались настолько стальными, чтобы прокрасться к Беннеру, пока тот спит, и закрепить браслет у него на лодыжке).

(Браслет оказался ещё и Халко-упорным, хотя броня Железного Человека уже нет.)

***

Итак, Локи высадился на Земле и выглядел при этом крайне раздражённым.

Сперва было немного неуютно, но Наташа разрядила атмосферу (вы когда-нибудь пытались напоить русскую?). Соколиный Глаз присматривал за Капитаном Америкой, чтобы тот не вырядился Санта-Клаусом. Тогда пьяный Тор, который только начал изучать земные обычаи, мог бы усесться ему на колени. А при всём уважении к Стиву даже он не смог бы выдержать вес бога грома. Что же касается Локи — тот смотрел на них, кривя губы в этой своей усмешке, которую Тони никогда не мог понять.

Но оказалось, что Локи нужно было только слегка расслабиться, растопить своё ледяное сердце, чтобы начать развлекаться наравне со всеми. А может, и отвязнее, потому что у него совершенно точно было такое же чувство юмора, как и у Тони. (Он начал дразнить Беннера, но от Наташи держался подальше.)

(Столкнулся со Стивом, который раздражённо спросил:  
— Кто ты без своей магии?  
— Бог лжи, сексуальный мерзавец, который тремя словами выставит тебя идиотом.  
Знакомо звучит, а?)

Честно говоря, Тони не удивился, когда после выпитой бутылки настойки, принесённой Наташей, проснулся на следующее утро в одной постели с Локи. Правда, не до конца понимал, почему на нём колпак и борода Санты (и знать не хотел, чем они занимались — серьёзно, этот фетиш пугал даже его самого). 

Локи перевернулся и зевнул, почёсывая, как оказалось, не свою ногу. Это означало, что Тони прижимался к нему теснее, чем думал. Сперва он ожидал, что Локи обернёт ситуацию в свою пользу — будет шантажировать или вроде того, чтобы вернуть своё оружие, магию и свободу. Но Локи замер, осознавая где и с кем находится, а затем нырнул под одеяло буквально за секунду до того, как двери спальни с грохотом распахнулись и ворвался Тор.

— Локи пропал без вести! — прогремел он, ничуть не смутившись тем, что одна ягодица Тони была выставлена на всеобщее обозрение.

— Э-м-м... — протянул Тони, невольно покосившись на выпуклость под одеялом.

— Нужно его отыскать, Человек из металла, — продолжил Тор, а затем проследил за его взглядом. Сложив два и два, слегка покраснел. — Прости, что побеспокоил тебя и твою женщину. Я вернусь позже, — закончил он и исчез так же внезапно, как и появился. 

Тони лежал в оцепенении, пока Локи не выбрался из укрытия и не посмотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Заклинаю, не говори моему брату, — начал он, и Тони чуть не расхохотался, потому что помнил последний раз, когда поспорил с Тором по поводу Локи, и повторять это не собирался. Не без брони или даже двух.

— Конечно не скажу, — уверил он, и чёртов бог лжи улыбнулся ему с благодарностью.

Тони правда не знал, почему целую неделю ускользал от бдительного ока Тора — порой только чудом.

(Ладно, не такого уж и бдительного, потому что Наташа каждый вечер рассказывала им о новых праздничных обычаях русских. Тони был уверен, что половины из них не существует, как, например, подсчёт шаров на ёлке и выпивание рюмки водки каждый раз, когда попадается красный. Он грёбаный Железный Человек — половина ёлки была украшена красными шарами!)

А теперь Тони сбежал из собственной Башни и решил поразмыслить над проблемой, потому что пару дней назад пережил самый странный разговор в жизни.

(Тот — с Пеппер по поводу четырёх танцовщиц хула, которых он притащил после одного из вылетов в броне — вовсе не был странным. Обычным был! Отвёз же их потом обратно и даже дал одежду, чтобы не замёрзли.) 

— Что вы, земляне, празднуете? — спросил Локи, греясь у камина в личной спальне Тони, которая стала по-настоящему личной территорией, когда он обшил двери Торо-упорным металлом.

— Рождение Бога, — ответил он, не вполне осознавая, как это прозвучало.

Локи пробормотал себе под нос что-то похожее на асгардское ругательство, которое Тор повторял с тех пор, как Один на всякий случай заколдовал Мьёльнир таким образом, чтобы он не мог им воспользоваться будучи даже слегка под градусом.

(И Тони был очень благодарен за это, потому что Башню только недавно отремонтировали после визита Локи. Хотел даже послать Одину какой-нибудь офигенный подарок, но не был уверен, как сработает его технология в космосе и сработает ли вообще.)

— Думал, у тебя лишь один бог, — вздохнул Локи, сильнее прижимаясь к нему.

В принципе, произнёс он это не разгневанно, что удивило Тони ещё сильнее. В конце-концов, Локи был дивой, и выражение «Да не будет у тебя других богов пред лицем Моим» в его исполнении являлось предупреждением. Пусть скрытой, но всегда угрозой.

— А когда твой день рождения? — спросил Тони, чтобы как-то отвлечь Локи от темы, но тот лишь сильнее напрягся в его руках.

— Нет у меня дня рождения, — сказал он так просто, что у Тони сердце защемило.

(Мысленно он представил себе осколок шрапнели, который сдвинулся с места. Нужно заменить реактор новым, как только соберётся выбраться из постели.)

***

Так Тони и оказался здесь — в одной из нью-йоркских кондитерских. Но вместо того, чтобы объедаться пирожными, уставился на чёртов торт с золотыми и красными розочками, стоявший на одной из витрин. Женщина за прилавком выказывала всё большее раздражение.

— Что-нибудь выбрали? — спросила Линда — имя Тони прочёл на перепачканном глазурью бейдже.

— Заплачу сто тысяч, если сделаете мне к вечеру такой же торт с парнем, недавно развалившим Манхэттен, на верхушке и надписью «Вы все преклонитесь предо мной», — выпалил Тони, и Линда удивлённо приоткрыла рот.

***

Кондитеры справились довольно быстро. Тони сразу решил больше не верить программам вроде «Короля кондитеров», потому что это пустая трата времени. Не то чтобы он смотрел. Вовсе нет.

(Во всём виновата Пеппер.)

Едва выйдя из лифта, Тони понял, что Тор в отличном настроении. Вероятно, причиной тому был самогон. Наташа, как обычно, поглядывала на него с насмешкой, а Стив развешивал на камине носки.

(Каждый вечер, едва тот отправлялся спать, они с Локи снимали их.)

Беннер потягивал свой зелёный чай и, о чудо, возле одного из окон стоял Локи.

Тони, видимо, просчитался, когда решил, что тот проведёт в постели ещё пару часов, и сбежал в кухню, чтобы при необходимости собственным телом прикрыть торт от посягательств. Соколиный Глаз покосился на него и едва заметно кивнул в сторону неподвижно стоявшего Локи.

— Ты же не хочешь ещё раз разбить мне окна? — не смог сдержаться Тони.

Беннер усмехнулся себе под нос.

— Тут же Халк, — произнёс он на всякий случай.

Оглянувшись, Локи промолчал. Что-то такое было в его глазах, что в равной степени могло означать и скорый сногсшибательный секс, и гибель этой планеты. С ним никогда не знаешь наверняка.

Локи очень медленно развернулся к окну, возвратившись к созерцанию Манхэттена, и Тони понял — что-то не так. Он наверняка что-то упустил.

Прочистив горло, он решил — сейчас или никогда, и толкнул на середину гостиной тележку с тортом.

— С днём рождения, Локи, — произнёс в повисшей тишине.

Тот снова посмотрел на Тони — безразличия в глазах уже не было — и с недоверием взглянул на торт.

— У кого-то день рождения? — оживился стоявший с носками в руках Стив.

— Это же, в конце концов, Рождество — рождение Бога, не так ли? — спросил Тони риторически, надеясь хоть на какую-то реакцию Локи.

И действительно, тот в несколько шагов приблизился к нему и напористо поцеловал, напрочь игнорируя остальных Мстителей. Тони притянул его ближе и ответил на поцелуй, но затем пришёл в себя, вспомнив грёбаного Тора.

— Они нас не видят, — шепнул Локи в губы.

— Ты же не можешь колдовать, — тяжело дыша, напомнил Тони.

— Это не я. Это магия праздника, — ответил Локи и снова его поцеловал.


End file.
